


The asylum

by rockangel2410



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockangel2410/pseuds/rockangel2410
Summary: Before a lot of you turn your heads away with the major Character(s) Death. It's point of the plot, and it's not really how you think it is. There will be feels.Bella Maes has been an orphan for most of her years. The orphanage sends her away because she is mentally ill, how else would you explain her speaking languages she doesn't even know. The voices tell their names: Francis Bonnefoy, Lovino Vargas and Ludwig Beilschmidt. As she walks into Doctor's Kirkland's asylum she befriends a lot of people, Feliciano who oddly has the same last name as Lovino, and finds her Childhood friend Antonio. What caused these people all together in one place. And why are the voices fighting for control.





	1. That night It rained.

_ Dear Diary, _

_It is storming today, but it feels as if it’s not only on the outside._ _  
_ _My mind is haunted by voices that either protect me or wish I died._ _  
_ _And although the doctors tell me it’s nothing more than a mental puppet-show,_ _  
_ _I truly believe they are the ghost of fallen soldiers. Real people, that knew love and regret._ _  
_ _The doctors called it DID_ : _Dissociative identity disorder.  
They just don’t believe the people inside me are real._ _  
_ _So they took me away from the orphanage, and send me to an asylum._ _  
_ _I guess Diary, I can call this the day of my arrival._ _  
_ __I promise I will write you often as I can and am allowed.

Bella closed her diary, looking over the papers she had written for the doctor she would be guided with.   
  
_**Lovino: A young male with a sharp tongue. Isn’t as supportive as the rest. Often gets in trouble with my protector Ludwig. Yet they both seem to share a close bond. Lovi(no) told me he knew Ludwig when they both were alive. Since Ludwig was married to his brother. Often tells me I’m weak and a crybaby, but in a way he is right. I should be stronger now that I am an adult. I guess in some way he is like a stubborn brother, sadly harms my body when he can’t cope with a female body. Died on an unknown way.** _

_** Francis: An old man. Around end thirties begin forties. Very sensual, yet doesn’t flirt. Says he doesn’t want to shame his pure love. Refused to tell me who his lover was, but he often talks about a woman named Jeanne. Has a fatherly personality, regrets leaving his two boys behind. Died due to a car accident. Has a large interest in flowers and cooking. Also fashion. Very respectful towards women. A romantic at heart. ** _

**Ludwig: An older man, mid thirties. Very quiet but strong and reliable. Very closed off. Knew both Lovino and Francis. Didn’t have a great relationship with Francis when he was alive, but now they do. He is the only one that swears often. Has a heavy German accent when he speaks English, and died during the third world war. His lover was with him when he died since they both were in combat. He always tells me that I should not ask any questions about his lover. It very much pains him that he broke his promise after all those years.**

She gets startled when she hears a knock on her door. She opens it to be greeted by two males in uniform. She looks at the clock.   
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t notice the time, do I need to give the papers to you.” She sweetly asked. One of the men shook his head and explained to her that she would give it to the person in charge of her. She nodded. Then he explained they would have to cuff her, since they made it a standard procedure since they had to deal with heavy mental ill patients. She told them it was no problem, Francis however wasn’t that amused that they treated a lady like this but didn’t step forward.

They guided her to the car and then they drove her to the asylum, the buildings came into view a while later.

_“Mon dieu, these buildings look terrible. Couldn’t they bring her somewhere decent?”_ The Frenchman named Francis said in displease.  _**"Shut up you bloody Frenchman!”** _ Lovino screamed annoyed. **__** “Guys...please.” Bella asked her friends as they took control over her body, eying the driver who spoke to her. 

“You alright Bella?” He asked her with a soft voice, perhaps afraid that she would turn aggressive if they wouldn’t. “Sorry...the voices aren’t as happy as I am…” She apologized, knowing how mental ill that sounded. He just nodded, understanding and perhaps relieved that they didn’t had to deal with much more then some voices.

_“Merde, this is not a place for such a fair maiden as yourself.”_ Francis said while staring down.  
“Francis could you refrain from staring at my breasts…” Bella said on a gentle tone, although a hint of discomfort was noticeable. Ludwig decided he would take over to slap Bella’s head. “ **Behave Francis.** ” Ludwig warned. 

“Bella, I will have to ask you to ask them to stop, because I’ll have to use medicine if you keep hurting yourself.” The other male that went kindly warned her and she nodded with a soft: “Sorry.”

The men guided her out of the car, helping her since bound hands and feet were simply not easy to move in. As the door was opened for her she was greeted by a blond male.   “Greetings, you must be Bella Maes?” He asked her with a smile.  _“Enfer sanglant, I mean...uh...T-thanks A...Mister?”_

“Kirkland, doctor Kirkland but you can call me Arthur. I wasn’t aware you knew French, Bella.” Arthur said with a smile nodding at the men to untie her. “Thank you Arthur, but that wasn’t me. It was Francis.” She gave the papers towards her doctor, noticing the pained face he pulled when he read the names of her personalities. “This can become problematic...I’ll need Antonio to place you in a different room.” Arthur sighed, trying to not show any form of hurt. Bella tilted her head in confusion. “Why is that?”

“Your roommate has a problem with two of those names, one of them works as a severe trigger. He can turn violent when you say them.” Arthur explained. “Well can we at least try?” Bella asked careful. Which Arthur quickly agreed on. “You have a red button, for when he gets problematic. I’m leaving Antonio to supervise you.” She followed through many rooms. She wondered who she would find there. And felt alarmed with Francis his sudden behavior. Even Lovino seemed shaken when the name Antonio was mentioned.

“Bella, this is your roommate Feliciano..” Arthur said while greeting a small brunette.  _**“Feliciano….”** _ Ludwig said with a pained voice, the boy was even skinnier since the war. “Veeee~ How do you know my name? Oh wait, silly me. Doctor Kirkland told you.” The Italian said with a warm smile. _“_ _Don’t call my….”_ Francis stopped himself but Lovino stepped forward. **“** **_Br- Feliciano what brings you here?"_ ** Lovino said, voice raised. Why was his brother here...here of all places?!

The reason would be made quickly by Feliciano. 

“Brother left me first, then Ludwig died...then I became a little...mad. I got stuck here for not only killing the enemy, but allies as well.” The brunette said with a smile, yet his eyes had lost his gleam causing Bella to shiver in fear. “Ludwig lied to me, he would come back. Always come back.” He started to hit his head against the wall, blood appearing after four hits. It was the only way to hurt himself, after all he was tied with arms and legs. As a safety measure they even put a glass cage around him.

“Feli, calm down. Please...don’t scare your new roommate.” Arthur said, looking at Bella in wonder if it’s too much for her to handle. “ **Feliciano… _”_** Ludwig said with a broken voice placing his hand on the glass wall. “I’m sorry Feliciano. I-” She felt dizzy, too many people had used her body after all. Her nose start dripping blood, after she fainted. Arthur hit the red button. The door opened, Antonio standing in the entrance. “Yes...oh my god what happened?!”He said as he saw the blood on the female who now laid unconscious on the floor.


	2. Never forget me, I'll slap you!

Bella’s head felt heavy, her eyelids remained shut for what felt like a long time. There was a hint of ticking of an old clock and the light was less bright than the room she had been before. As she forced her eyes to open, body shifting while muscles screamed in pain to notice what seemed like curtains no one actually would place in their homes forming walls around the bed she would have been sleeping in.

_ 'Cheri, how do you feel?’  _ Francis asked the petite blond, this time not taking control. They had been startled, all three of them at how the blond’s body reacted with their emotions when meeting what appeared, family or lovers. Lovino had never been this quiet after seeing his brother, and as much as he wanted to blame Ludwig for this...he too left his brother behind. 

Bella sighed softly, trying to make out wherever she was. She didn’t hear the Italian, so perhaps they gave her a different room. She wasn’t that certain. As if someone had sensed she woke up she was greeted by a man she didn’t know. Or at least she thought she didn't.  


“Hola! Buenos dias!” Antonio greeted the blond woman with a smile on his face “You are um, Bella Maes, aren’t you?” he asked with a hint of curiosity by the way he spoke, sitting in one of the beds in the room, he stood up walking up to la pequeña rubia (the little blond), reaching his hand out for her to shake “Do you know who I am?” Toni asked with a smile.

Bella looked at the young man in front of her, the ever so quiet Italian had a hard time controlling himself. Meaning this too was someone he had known, the Belgian thought defeated as she felt Lovino step forward again. ‘Be nice Lovi.’ She warned him.

_**“Do I know you?! I know you alright! What the bloody hell do you think you are doing here?!”**_ Lovino said with a glare. He wondered if Antonio would even remember him now he is presented with the same temper in a female package. _**“Why aren’t you in Spain! What, did all the tomatoes rot after I left?!”** _  

“Hm?” Antonio looked confused, somehow she reminded him of someone… Toni chuckled at her reaction, “Oh, you remind me of someone.” Some nervous giggling escaped his lips as he avoided eye contact.

Lovi glared, trying very hard to not scream his lungs out. _**“Of course moron! I would bloody kill you if you forgot about me! How long were we together! You better kept our last names, I will di…”** _ Lovino halted, frowning.  **_Wait dead parted...does that mean our wedding is cancelled?_ **   He looked at Antonio, pulling the brunette's hands in  _ Hers _ . _**“Where is your ring!”**_

Toni raised a brow…  _ okay what just happened…?  _ He thought to himself as la pequeña rubia spoke “my… ring?” He spoke out of curiosity, he didn’t quite understand what was going on, he thought for a moment, the only ring he could think of was the engagement ring he had, he pulled his hands away from hers and hesitated for a minute “I don’t know what you’re talking about…” he chuckled, obviously nervous by how he acted.

_**“You bloody well know what I’m talking about Dickhead! Fue nuestro anillo de compromiso!(It was our engagement ring)”**_ Lovino placed his hands on his hips, well more like he placed Bella’s hands on her hips and pressed her finger on the Spaniard chest. _**“Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, you are not going to tell me you got rid of our engagement rings! You are a shame to the Vargas name!”**_

Antonio tried to process what had just happened… he reached his hands to grab the necklace he had the ring on and take it off holding it gently on his hand in front of _Bella_ “you mean _this?_ ” Antonio said taking a sharp breath in.

Lovi looked at the ring and made a sigh of relief. _**“Sorry...I just...would feel…Annoyed if you already would…”**_ The Italian gently smiled touching the ring. _**“Did you place mine in…”**_ He looked at Antonio. _**“Toni, you know it’s me right…?”**_ He rolled his eyes. _**“Don’t be an idiot thinking it’s in your head, I will slap you.”**_

It took Antonio a minute to process what was happening…  _ … Lovi…?  _ He thought to himself and finally spoke “L...Lovino?” Antonio’s expression changed from nervous to a expression full of guilt.

_**“Antonio, shut up and hug me.”** _ Lovino said with an eyeroll. _**“Yes Idiot, it’s your fiancé. Well I don’t know if that still counts…”** _ Lovi looked at Antonio. _**“I’m going to say this once**_ _**‘jefe’ (boss) Te amo y te extrañé mucho” (I love you and I missed you so much)  
** _

Antonio hesitantly wrapped ‘ _ Bella _ ’ into a hug as Lovino demanded “Yo tambien te extrañé Lovi! Y mucho!(I also missed you, Lovi! A lot!)” Toni smiled “What happened to you? Ahora eres mujer? (You are a woman now)” Antonio said jokingly and chuckled.

Lovi blinked, as much as a heartfelt moment this was he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the Spaniard. “ _ **Yeah I lost my dick. Thank you for pointing it out, you are as obvious as always.”**_ He coughed. _**“As much as I love you, and honestly you know I do Bella is getting a headache and I have to go. Francis is getting jealous and honestly Ludwig is giving me this glare that makes me think I should run for my life. Don’t worry potato bastard won’t hurt me, especially since he saw Feli. I have as much questions as you have but…”**_ He used the bed as an support to kiss Antonio’s cheek. _**“Gotto go Jefe, love you.”**_

 

 


	3. Friends cannot be forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia = Bella's mother [Wallonia] who is my oc  
> Thomas = Bella's father [Flanders] Who also is my oc  
> She has an uncle from her father's side that represents the German part of Belgium his name is Timothy.

Bella blinked her eyes and rubbed her nose. “Lovino...at least be more quick in your rendez-vous next time.” She stared at the man in front of her. “I-I’m sorry...my mind can’t handle them being in control that long. I wished I could have given you more time...Uhm, I don’t want to be rude but what was your name again?”

The brunette looked at the girl and quickly spoke to her. “No, It’s okay, thank you...for letting me talk to him.” He smiled at la pequeña rubia  _ ‘the little blond’ _ . “Oh,my name is Antonio.” Toni said with an happier tone than he did before. “So, now it’s Bella for sure?” He asked, not wanting to confuse any of the others with her. 

The girl responded with a gentle chuckle: “It’s with pleasure, Lovino seemed very happy to see you. I could feel a shift in his demeanor as soon as you walked in. They are.” She wavered, wanting to sound more sane but then again an asylum wasn’t really the right place to convince one of your sanity. “Linked to me.” She continued. “All three of them are.” She allowed a nervous chuckle to escape her lips. “Yeah - I uhm keep telling them to say who they want to  _ step forward. _ Uh with step forward I mean lending my body...god I must sound crazy...But well I guess in an asylum that can be considered normal?” 

She bit on her lips eyeing Antonio carefully. “Say, do not take offence of this but…” She wavered. “Could it be that I know you. You see Lovino was my childhood friend, and you look like someone I used to call older brother.” She sweetly chuckled. “I visited him often and you remind me of him.”

“Hmm…?” Antonio looked at Bella examining her looks to see if she reminded him of someone.  _ Maybe…no...uhm...Oh! Ah I got it! _ “Yes, I do think I recall a girl visiting my home in Spain. You were Lovi’s friend when he was smaller weren’t you?” Toni smiled, his words sounding sincere. “Sorry that I stole the little guy from you.” He laughed.

The blond chuckled in return. “Don’t worry, Lovi was very cute back then but he wouldn't be the one for me. I’m glad he returned to the right one eventually.” She winked. “If you don’t mind me asking..Where am I? Since this doesn’t look like the room Mr.- I mean Arthur had brought me?”

“My mind is a little chaotic, I don’t want to be rude but with everyone’s lover being here it’s more...chatty than the time they found my baby album.” She huffed, the annoyance already dripping from her voice. “Antonio do you know the others as well? Ludwig and Francis I mean?” She felt like now Antonio knew about Lovino, she would be safe to tell him about the other two individuals as well.

Antonio thought for a while before nodding. “Yeah! I do know them. Francis was my friend and Ludwig...well He could be considered my  _ Brother in law? _ ” His eyes widened in surprise. “Does that mean they are with you here too right now?” The Spaniard tilted his head in confusion, he didn’t really understand this whole  _ change of personality _ thing just yet.

Bella however explained that instant. “Francis can’t shut up about my doctor so it wasn’t really hard for me to figure out who is connected to who. Ludwig is even more quiet than normal, but the way I met Feliciano...I can’t really blame him.” She looked down feeling the strong wave of sadness that was linked to Ludwig. “They are all...unique individuals. Lovi is like the little brother that grew up before I knew it, sharp tongued yet always protective. Francis is like those gossiping grannies, lending my body just so he could watch rom-coms, but he also feels like a father figure and he respects me and my feelings the most. Ludwig went to a museum once, he told me that the paintings gave him a feeling of calmness which he needed since he has a lot of nightmares involving the war. Of all three Ludwig is the one that would listen to classical music.”

“I grew up with my parents who were in a loveless marriage, my mother Amelia was a stern woman that had...well she killed my father Thomas and killed herself right after. My brother and I were separated and send in two different orphanages, Ludwig was the one who protected me from the bullies. Lovino told me to ‘Man up a little and to stop being a crybaby. Francis reminded me that every girl is worthy of all precious things because all girls are beautiful.” She smiled. “They have been here since my birth, however I could only hear them when I reached a certain age. Perhaps It was because I held no form of verbal skills making it unable for me to understand them.”

“Oooh, I see. So you really were that girl.” Toni chuckled and ruffled Bella’s hair. “It’s nice to be reunited with you again….But why are you here? I mean, are you mentally ill or?” Antonio shook his head. “Sorry that was rude of me, I can’t just ask you that I’m sorry.” Antonio apologized and then smiled once again.   
  
He chuckled as he heard her description of Francis. “You got him just right.” He laughed a little, yet not too loud.

“ _ Merci beaucoup mon ami.”  _ Francis said with a huff. “ _ You really know how to treat your friends after death don’t you Toni.”  _ He noticed the scolding Bella gave him. “ _ I’m pretty sure you know exactly who I am, not a gossiping grandmother.” _

  
_ “It’s good to see you though. But I assume Lovino made your day~.”  _ Francis said teasing his old friend.


End file.
